1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for processing a stereoscopic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image technology includes technology for creating stereoscopic image contents and stereoscopic image equipment technology for displaying a stereoscopic image. The stereoscopic image equipment technology for displaying a stereoscopic image includes technology for processing a stereoscopic image. Also, in the stereoscopic image equipment technology, a software processing method may be used to enhance a visual display effect of a three-dimensional (3D) image.
In related arts, technology for rectifying a stereoscopic image may be used to effectively rectify the stereoscopic image. The technology for rectifying a stereoscopic image may be performed to remove a vertical disparity in a stereoscopic image pair. The vertical disparity may occur due to an error in parameter adjustment between two stereoscopic cameras used for capturing a stereoscopic image. The error in parameter adjustment may occur due to a location difference between the two stereoscopic image cameras or non-matching stereoscopic image generating parameters in a stereoscopic image camera. A process of rectifying the stereoscopic image may include an operation of estimating the error and acquiring a conversion parameter of the stereoscopic image and an operation of removing the vertical disparity in the stereoscopic image pair.
In general, stereoscopic image processing may focus on processing a two-dimensional (2D) image captured by a stereoscopic image camera. A 3D object may be captured by two stereoscopic image cameras having different viewpoints, for example, left and right viewpoints. A stereoscopic image pair acquired through the capturing may be located on an epipolar line. Based on a multiview geometry theory, when 2D perspective projection transformation or homography is performed on two stereoscopic images, the two stereoscopic images may be aligned on the epipolar line. Since an optical lens resulting distortion corresponds to a local smoothing, a non-linear distortion error caused by a lens may be rectified through local smoothing transformation.
A post inserted object (PIO) indicates an object additionally added to a stereoscopic image after generation of the stereoscopic image. For example, the PIO may include a broadcast station logo and a subscription. In general, the PIO may be represented at the same horizontal location in a left image and a right image configuring or constituting the stereoscopic image. Since the PIO and the stereoscopic image may be generated at different times, a difference may occur in a stereoscopic geometric relationship therebetween. Also, when an original image has an error, distortion may occur in a stereoscopic geometric relationship between the PIO and the original image in a process of rectifying the error.
An image error between the left image and the right image of the stereoscopic image may be rectified through overall conversion or the local smoothing transformation. When rectifying the stereoscopic image including the PIO using such rectification method, an error that an appropriate location of the PIO is distorted may occur. Because the PIO is inserted after the generation of the stereoscopic image, a visibility of the stereoscopic image may be higher than that of the original image. Despite the high visibility, when the PIO has the error, a user may experience inconvenience while viewing the stereoscopic image.